


Settling Down

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even though Elyan wants to pull away, refuse the company… being <i>lonely</i> comes with taking care of himself. But he supposes he’s not by himself anymore, with the gentle, living movement turning in his belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Arthur/Elyan mpreg, Arthur has to take care of Elyan while Elyan is getting used to being pregnant and the effects magic has on him. Teen +."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It hasn’t been easy all his life, but Elyan learned to take care of himself.

 _Settling down_  is always difficult for him. He’s an adventurer in heart, taking himself where the wind blows, fighting and obtaining work when he can. Elyan’s slept in ant-crawling haystacks, outside of stables, under the stars.

But, when his body aches for  _no_  reason at all, and his sense of smell is so  _strong_  that he vomits up the one or two meals he can gather in a day… 

If he didn’t know any better… 

Another few weeks pass by, as Elyan takes shelter in an abandoned, mossy-stoned hovel for the time, he notices his belly rounding out. And then it’s clear.

It’s  _magic_ , but it’s real.

*

It could be a group of circumstances falling in place, because Elyan refuses to believe in  _destiny_ , but he comes face-to-face once more with Arthur.

It’s  _this_  hovel in  _this_  middle of nowhere, but Merlin and Arthur charge in, swords raised as Elyan grabs his own, instinctively shielding his front.

“Elyan!” Merlin crows out, dropping his sword onto the begrimed floor noisily and running into an embrace, laughing and grinning. “You’re –  _whoa_ , are–”

The other man stares down in amazement, but not unkindness as Elyan rubs his bump, frowning thoughtfully. “A lot has changed since I’ve seen you two,” Elyan says, gazing at an equally amazed and frowning Arthur.

*

The fire is barely anything but smoking embers. 

Arthur’s fingers clench into themselves. “Is it…?” he trails off, staring.

“There hasn’t been anyone else since you.” Elyan tends to the fire, adding another bit of twigs and kindling. “Been trying to figure it out myself.”

Merlin shifts himself, leaning back against a wall.

“Congratulations, Elyan,” he says, in a drowsy sort of optimism.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

Arthur’s face is neither tired nor smiling. “And you never thought of sending for me?” he asks, a little louder, forceful. “Was this not  _important_  that I knew?”

Elyan scowls, going back on his heels from kneeling and massaging his lower back.

“I didn’t want him or her to live their life with a  _prince’s bastard_  title.”

“You were going to keep this from Gwen as well?” Arthur’s voice is indignant. Admittedly there’s a wash of shame coursing through Elyan, hearing this.

“Come back with us, Elyan.”

“No,” he answers, firmly.

Arthur sighs, stretching out his legs in the dark. 

“Then we’re staying here.”

Merlin blinks. “ _We are?_ ” he asks.

“Arthur–”

Elyan watches in reluctance as the determination grow in Arthur’s expression. “It’s my babe, too,” he says in finality, helping Elyan back on his feet. 

And even though Elyan wants to pull away, refuse the company… being  _lonely_ comes with taking care of himself. But he supposes he’s  _not_  by himself anymore, with the gentle, living movement turning in his belly.

*


End file.
